¿Nos conocemos?
by istharneko
Summary: *¿Cómo reaccionarías si te empujaran a un pozo, y reaparecieras en la Edad Media japonesa?* / Sesshoumaru/Oc, Sesshoumaru/Rin implícito DESCONTINUADO ¡AVISO!
1. Recuerdos que afloran

**Disclaimer:** Ni los derechos de la serie Inuyasha ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Son de Takahashi Rumiko. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene situaciones violentas y ofensivas para menores de trece años; lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. K+

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru /Oc, Sesshoumaru /Rin (Implícito)

**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**

Por **Istharneko**.

**Prólogo.** Recuerdos que afloran desde las profundidades...

_"Un profundo bosque se divisa desde mis ojos. Sólo logro ver mis manos, mis pies, mi pequeño cuerpo dolorido y el quimono sucio y rasgado... El terreno en el que me apoyo está lleno de malas hierbas, matojos y árboles. Sigo avanzando pesadamente, hasta ver su se digna a mirarme hasta que avanzó hacia él y le tiendo el pescado que llevo en mis manos. Está sentado en las raíces de ese árbol dónde le descubrí, pero ya no me ataca. "  
_

_"Sigue siendo un animal herido y ante todo debo cuidarle."_

_  
Me observa con esos ojos dorados a los que ya no temo, como me habían enseñado que había de hacer. Pero puede que cuándo se recupere me devore. De todas maneras no podrá ser peor que lo que me sucede, lo que vivo... _

_"¿Quién te ha hecho eso?" Pregunta su voz firme a la vez que fría, retumbando en ese oscuro bosque. Yo simplemente le sonrío, él parece sorprendido ante mi reacción."  
_

_"¿Es lo que esperaba?"_

*******

Despertó esa mañana, extrañamente tranquila y sosegada ante la visión de aquél ser que cada noche acudía a su mente, en sus sueños. "¿Otra vez el mismo sueño?" Se preguntaba cada día, confundida y aletargada. Se levantó de la cama, echando un vistazo al reloj de su mesilla de noche y comprobando la hora: Las seis de la mañana. Era pronto, pero pese a todo se dirigió al baño, lavó la cara, se peinó y se vistió con su uniforme de colegiala. Luego bajo a la cocina, dónde su tía ya preparaba el almuerzo.

- ¡Buenos días Susuki-chan, te has levantado pronto hoy! –La que hablaba era una mujer de oscuro cabello y ojos marrones, y aunque sus facciones eran fuertes, se veía de una gran belleza. Lo de que Susuki viviera con ella y no con sus padres era algo de lo que no gustaba hablar… Ellos habían muerto tiempo atrás en un trágico accidente de coche. Desde entonces su tía se había hecho cargo de ella, tratándola bien y cuidándola cómo si fuera su propia hija-. ¿ Has dormido bien?

- ¡Buenos días Tía! -Dijo ahora la joven con expresión alegre y tomando su habitual desayuno de la mesa-. Sí. _"Aunque volví a tener esos sueños."_

La joven omitió esto para no preocuparla, pero desde hacia mucho tiempo se sentía tan extraña; desde que había cumplido los dieciséis que no paraba de tenerlos.

Noche tras noche avanzaban un poco más. Se había planteado ir al psiquiatra, pero no quería que la tomaran por loca. Después de sentarse y tomar su desayuno, la chica cogió su mochila y la chaqueta del uniforme y se fue rápidamente al instituto. Justo antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases, ella ya estaba a las puertas de la escuela. Cuándo entró al aula tan solo había un par de alumnos más. Susuki tomó asiento y volvió a pensar en aquél extraño sueño que siempre la dejaba entre extrañada e indecisa...

_"Siento que no es algo muy normal soñar ese tipo de cosas…" _

Salió de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención al murmullo de voces que se comenzaba a oír por los pasillos. Se unió a la marabunta de chicos y chicas que comenzaban a llegar ya a sus habituales clases. Durante la clase estuvo bastante ausente, cosa que algunos de sus compañeros parecieron notar, aunque no dijeron nada, pensando que simplemente no había dormido o tuvo una mala noche. Sin embargo, su compañera de pupitre la le habló, diciéndole que si quería que la acompañara a la enfermería, cosa que ella rechazó mostrándole una sonrisa de falso bienestar. La muchacha intentó concentrarse en las clases, pero era casi imposible, cuándo los pensamientos por aquél hombre llenaban casi toda su mente.

Realmente eso debía acabar pronto, o si no, no acabaría bien y entendía que sus profesores podían llamarle la atención; Los estudios no le preocupaban mucho, pero que su tía se molestase con ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. No quería decepcionar a la persona que la había cuidado por tanto tiempo y que siempre estuvo sonriéndole por gris que estuviera el día. Volvió a intentar atender en clase, pero le nunca había sentido que le fuera tan imposible tan sólo escuchar lo que decía el maestro.

Aquella tarde, al acabar las clases Susuki salió del instituto muy cansada e hizo el camino a casa con su acostumbrada caminata. En cuánto llegó a su hogar, directamente se dio un baño. Mientras hundía su cuerpo en el agua caliente y se relajaba, de nuevo rememoró las fantasías hechas en su cerebro, esas pesadillas en las que ese hombre vestido de blanco y cubierto de sangre, la miraba con unos ojos dorados y penetrantes. Cuándo se reflejaba en esas pupilas sentía cosas extrañas y que no tenían demasiado sentido.

Se sentía demasiado extraña.

Salió de la bañera algunas horas después, completamente atenuada después de estar en remojo tanto tiempo, y con los dedos de manos y pies arrugados debido al caliente líquido. Tomó la toalla y se secó el cuerpo, tras esto se puso el pijama, y sin ni siquiera cenar se fue a la cama. No tardó en quedarse dormida debido al cansancio que sentía..

_"Susuki, ni siquiera cenaste." _–Una figura femenina entró en la habitación de la joven. Se acercó a la cama dónde el cuerpo de la niña reposaba y la cubrió con las mantas que se habían deslizado hasta sus pies, dejándola a ras del frío y los resfriados. Notó cómo por un momento su expresión se cubría de terror, y le acarició la frente, tratando que pronto le pasará... La oyó susurrar algo casi imperceptiblemente.

_"...maru " _

La mueca de terror de hace un momento se disipó, y su rostro volvió a relajarse. La mujer suspiró tranquila y abandonó la habitación, dejando a la chica dormida y con la tranquilidad de la noche cómo guardiana...

*******

_"Se sentía observada por amenazadores ojos de furiosos animales que la acosaban. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y no pudo más que correr y correr. Sentía los acusados jadeos de las bestias a su espalda y tarde se dio cuenta que lo qué la seguía era una manada de lobos hambrientos. Tropezó con una rama, torciéndose uno de sus pies descalzos... No lloró, ni siquiera pudo gritar. Sólo sintió cómo se desgarraban sus tendones... Sentía unos que la mecían la oscuridad en la que se había sumido y ella tan sólo se dejó llevar por aquello que se le antojaba tan cálido."_

_"Todo se quedó oscuro, y la joven volvió a dormir plácidamente. "_


	2. ¿Casualidad o destino?

**Disclaimer:** Ni los derechos de la serie Inuyasha ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Son de Takahashi Rumiko. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene situaciones violentas y ofensivas para menores de trece años; lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. K+

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru /Oc, Sesshoumaru /Rin (Implícito)

**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**

Por **Istharneko**.

**Capítulo 2. ¿Casualidad o destino?**

Susuki no cesaba en tener aquellas pesadillas desde hacía varios meses, comenzaba a sentirse alejada de todo y todos y su mente estaba convencida de aquello iba más allá de la simple locura. Ese hombre de sus sueños se le hacía tan real y misterioso y además de aquellos lobos que la perseguían y al final la mataban. Necesitaba ya despertar y dejar de sentir todo eso. Sentimientos de temor, de angustia e incluso de amor se habían cruzado por su mente. Por más que lo deseara no entendía nada, y quizás nunca comprendería nada de eso. Lo único que sabía era que se estaba volviendo medio loca...

- ¿Estás bien, Susu-chan? -Le preguntó su compañera de al lado con cara de preocupación. Susuki no se dio cuenta que la llamaba hasta que la otra chica elevó el tono.- ¡ Susuki – san!

- ¡¿Eh!? -dijo ella despertando sorpresivamente de su irrealidad-. ¡Oh!¡ Kimura-san lo siento, no te escuché!

-Vale Susuki pero estás rarísima, tendrías que ir a la enfermería. –Le recriminó una chica de negro cabello y profundos ojos marrones–. Te digo muy enserio que nunca te vi así...

Susuki omitió esto último y volvió a sus pensamientos, de pesadillas y recuerdos que la atormentaban sin siquiera saber su significado. Las horas pasaban con aburridas nociones de matemáticas, lengua y ciencias, pero a ella no parecía importarle, seguía con sus pesares. Desde siempre había sido retraída para los estudios, pero ahora pasaba olímpicamente de todas y cada una de las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos.

La cuarta hora de clases llegó, el tutor del grupo entró en clase y comenzó a hablar de las salidas de aquél trimestre y otros temas referentes aquello. La muchacha de nuevo se encontraba en estado de ensimismamiento hasta que dijo aquello:

-... y con razón de la clase de historia, habrá una salida al templo Sintoísta Higurashi, el día 2 de Mayo por la tarde. Debéis darle las gracias a vuestra compañera, Taishou Rin por la oferta de sus padres para visitarlo. Se rebajará...

El profesor siguió hablando, pero la chica no le hizo caso, sólo giró a mirar a la nombrada joven. Era una muchacha muy bonita, su cabello era negro y largo recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos de un tono miel. Era popular, la gente la miraba mucho y más los chicos. Era la envidia de muchas y también muchos. Era muy sincera y siempre decía lo que pensaba, por lo que Susuki le tenía mucho respeto.

A Susuki no la miraban tanto, pero cómo era tan simpática le caía bien a todo el mundo. Pero si bien esa simpatía de la que hacía gala, era una máscara que ocultaba muchísimas cosas, entre ellas quizás falsedad y poco coraje.

La clase acabó sin ningún contratiempo y todos salieron del aula hablando de lo que harían el fin de semana, sin embargo la joven se quedó mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en un punto inconexo, pensando de nuevo en sus cosas tal cómo hacía siempre...

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el dos de mayo.

Esa tarde el sol brillaba y ninguna nube se interponía en el hermoso cielo azul, incluso hacía un poco de calor, raro en esa época del año. Casi todos traían caras sonrientes, dispuestos a pasarlo bien esa tarde, ya que pocas veces salían de excursión. Susuki estaba algo intranquila ese día. Los sueños la volvían a atormentar desde hacía varías noches, incluso había pasado varias noches en vela intentando que aquellas visiones no volvieran a su cabeza, y aunque ciertamente lo había conseguido, el precio de no dormir era el hondo cansancio que se notaba en sus ojeras y en que ni siquiera rendía en sus estudios. Aunque esto ya era un hecho desde hacía meses, y casi todo el mundo lo estaba notando; la que más bien lo sabía era su tía, que casi no entendía que le ocurría y sólo notaba que no era la misma chica sonriente de hacía algunos meses. Esa sonrisa sincera había dejado paso a una expresión de falsa dulzura que rozaba la amargura. Pero sin embargo, no por lo que su tía pensaba ella iba a dejar que su expresión fuera triste; ¡Ella debía sonreír siempre!

Todos los alumnos estaban a las puertas del templo, esperando poder entrar; habían llegado caminando, ya que la escuela no quedaba muy lejos del templo. Susuki levantó la cabeza entre las demás, tratando de ver aquél lugar. Ella jamás había pisado un lugar tan sagrado cómo aquél, tan sólo había estado en una iglesia, y eso fue en la situación más triste de su vida y que no gustaba de recordar.

Al fin pudieron entrar al templo, la muchacha pudo ver un gran árbol a una distancia considerable y una pequeña caseta antigua. El señor y la señora Taishou salieron a recibirles a todos, por lo que ella tuvo que dejar de intentar ver que más había. La mujer tenía cabellos color ébano y ojos de un tono chocolate, su rostro era fino y hermoso. Vestía unas ropas tradicionales de Cinto, que disimulaban su constitución. El hombre también tenía el pelo oscuro y corto, sus pupilas eran de una tonalidad miel, su cuerpo se veía fornido y tenía un agradable rostro.

-Bien chicos, comenzaremos la visita en breve, pero antes debo explicaros las normas de conducta. –La señora Taishou habló alegremente y con tono amistoso-. Lo primero es: "no pasará nada mientras no toquéis demasiadas cosas..."

Susuki sin embargo, no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía la mujer. Volvía a estar sumida en sus pensamientos, cómo era costumbre desde hacía ya muchas semanas. Aunque de vez en cuándo escuchaba fragmentos de lo que decía aquella mujer. Su marido parecía sólo estar allí de adorno, casi ni hablaba...

-Cómo en esta época no hay monstruos ni demonios es todo un misterio... - Habló la señora Taishou con tono extraño y fantasioso. Susuki captó varias frases por parte de algunos de sus compañeros, tales cómo: _"¡Eso fue porque no existieron!"_, pero la mujer les calló con una simple mirada y siguió con su reporte de aquellos hechos de historia mitológica japonesa.

En ese momento pasaban por al lado del gran árbol que Susuki había vislumbrado a la entrada. En ese momento le pareció enorme, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, mientras que escuchaba aquella historia narrada por la madre de Rin.

-Se dice que en este árbol se sucedieron hechos muy tristes. Dos jóvenes se enamoraron, pero había varias barreras sociales: Él era un semidemonio y ella una sacerdotisa pura que protegía el amuleto de este templo, _"La esfera de los cuatro espíritus"_, habla la leyenda que la muchacha se enamoró perdidamente del semidemonio, y que ambos estaban dispuestos a dejar de ser lo que eran en aquél momento para simplemente convertirse en lo que anhelaban, un hombre y una mujer ante el mundo. Pero esto, no fue posible por actos horribles por parte de ambos; o al menos es lo que se dice...-La pelinegra calló un momento y luego prosiguió con su relato, omitiendo las burlas de los compañeros cómo: _"Rin, tu madre esta realmente loca..."_

Susuki siguió a lo suyo en lugar de escuchar, la historia no le parecía demasiado interesante en aquél momento, y aunque quizás en otras condiciones ese relato le habría resultado misteriosamente atrayente, ahora no era capaz de escuchar las cosas con facilidad. Estaba realmente nerviosa por cosas que ni ella entendía, aunque su apariencia era sonriente y sosegada. Oía a esa mujer, pero no la escuchaba que era lo importante.

Tras aquella triste leyenda a los oídos de casi todos, les llevó a varias salas más, cómo era dónde se celebraban los matrimonios, explicando todas las fases por las que se pasaba para llegar finalmente a estar unidos cómo marido y mujer. Esto, lastimosamente Susuki no lo escuchó, ya que estaba perdida en sus paranoias más profundas – con esto me refiero a sus sueños extraños que la hacían estar ausente aunque estuviese de cuerpo presente.

Después de ver unos cuántos lugares más del templo, finalmente entraron a la caseta que hacía rato había visto Susuki. La muchacha al entrar allí notó una extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo y le traspasaba todos los sentidos. Jamás había sentido aquello y se puso alerta, pero enseguida le pasó. No entendía que había sido eso, pero era algo fuera de lo común...

Pasada la sorpresa, oyó cómo la señora Taishou de nuevo retomaba sus leyendas fantasiosas y extrañas, y entonces volvió a relajarse. Contó que en aquel pozo se echaban los restos de los demonios en la época de las guerras civiles - con estas palabras casi todos los alumnos rieron, haciendo eco frases tan célebres cómo: _"Esa mujer realmente perdió la cordura."_, seguido de un grito femenino,_"¡No os paséis con mi madre!"_ -Se oyeron más risas y también quejas, aparte de algunos alumnos interesados que comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre si aquél hecho era realmente cierto o si simplemente se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha, cosa que a la señora Taishou le molestó sobremanera. Otros alumnos simplemente callaron y al fin comenzaron a salir de aquel antiguo recinto.

Pero no todo el mundo había salido.

Susuki se había quedado rezagada, dispuesta a liberarse de más gritos y estupideces por parte de sus compañeros. Poco a poco se había ido acercando al pozo; se apoyó en la madera que hacía de tope y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo habían tapado por seguridad. Estaba lleno de agua hasta arriba, cualquiera que no supiera nadar estaba perdido si caía allí, y más por que aquella habitación quedaba muy separada del resto del templo y nadie oiría los gritos. Alejándose de este horrible pensamiento, se miró en las profundas y negras aguas, que le devolvían su reflejó calmosamente. Por un momento pudo liberarse de aquellos pensamientos que la habían estado matando durante tantos días, semanas y hasta meses. Ahora se sentía sosegada y calmada, una sonrisa de satisfacción le cubrió el rostro en aquel preciso instante.

Observó su reflejo en el líquido; lo que más se destacaba de la muchacha eran sus ojos rasgados de pupilas en tonalidades verdosas, tirando a oscuras. Su tez era blanca y destacaba aún más aquellos grandes orbes. La nariz algo chata, propiamente asiática y labios pequeños aunque carnosos. El cabello era de color castaño casi llegando al caoba y caía en cascada por su espalda, aunque algunos de los mechones estaban recogidos atrás en forma de coleta. Quedó así un rato más hasta que decidió ir junto a sus demás compañeros. Se disponía a dejar de mirar su reflejo, pero entonces...

Los hechos ocurrieron tan rápidamente que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar. No se había dado cuenta que una figura se dirigía a ella por la espalda, con intenciones que nadie podría constatar. Antes siquiera que ella pudiese hacer un movimiento, ni siquiera girarse, unas manos la empujaron y la intentaron lanzar en el pozo, Susuki trató de resistirse e incluso gritó del susto, pero finalmente cayó si ver la cara de su agresor.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! -La joven no pudo hacer nada por no hundirse en la oscuridad de aquellas aguas que se la tragaron sin remedio.

La habían engullido para no dejarla salir nunca más de allí...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, aquí vine a actualizar con el capítulo dos. Espero que os esté gustando, y tengo que agradecer a Usakitopau por dejarme su lindo review; también a la gente que lee y no deja review, me alegro que le esté agradando esto. Bueno, nada más decir esto; ¡Les mando un gran saludo! Besos, Istha ;)


	3. ¿A través de un pozo en la Edad Media?

**Disclaimer:** Ni los derechos de la serie Inuyasha ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Son de Takahashi Rumiko. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene situaciones violentas y ofensivas para menores de trece años; lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. K+

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru /Oc, Sesshoumaru /Rin (Implícito)

**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**

Por **Istharneko**.

**_Capítulo 3. _**_¿A través de pozo en la Edad Media?_

Los hechos ocurridos hacía tan sólo unos momentos pasaban por su mente atropelladamente. Ahora estaba debatiéndose por salir de aquel lugar, pero había algo extraño, una fuerza superior que la hacía incapaz de poder salir de allí, que la arrastraba con fuerza hacía el fondo. Se sentía tan asustada, pero a la vez en la irrealidad, no entendía quién la había empujado y cómo alguien podía ser capaz de hacer aquellas cosas, y lo más importante:_ ¿Por qué?_

Movía descompasadamente brazos y piernas tratando de ascender, pero sentía una presión que era incapaz de soportar por mucho más, era una sensación entre gravedad cero e inestabilidad.. Se sentía caer y a la vez era cómo estar alzada en el aire. Casi no sentía ahogo, pero se le iba el aire por momentos y la vista comenzaba a nublarse, ya que mantenía los ojos abiertos. La presión se hacía más fuerte, un agudo dolor le traspasaba ahora el pecho.

Eran las corrientes que la envolvían las que no dejaban que pudiera liberarse de aquel apretado abrazo de agua. Jamás había pensado que eso pudiese pasarle a ella pero ahora entendía por un momento cuán preciada era su vida y los momentos que había desperdiciado. Lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero aquél líquido las hacía perderse junto a él. Estaba tan temerosa de lo que podría significar su muerte, de lo que podría pasar ahora, de lo que sentiría... Quizás tan sólo cerraría sus ojos y esperaría a que todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones se extinguiese, y con ello viniese su expiración. No sabía lo que sucedería, nunca había estado en una situación cómo la de ahora y menos pensado en morir tan joven. Pero ahora estaba en ese punto de su vida en que todo tu existencia pasa por delante de tus ojos y esa figura encapuchada a quién todos tememos y casi ninguno osa pronunciar su verdadero nombre, nos atraviesa con su guadaña sin arrepentirse ni dudar y nos roba el alma que no supimos cuidar ni esconder de ella. Y aunque esa sólo es una manera de verlo, por que ella realmente guardará y cuidara el alma hasta nuestra próxima reencarnación.

_Pero un momento... ¿Quien le había enseñado eso?_

No estaba segura pero ahora no había solución, sentía su cuerpo y su ser caer en un abismo de profundidad insondable. Ahora se hundía en las profundas aguas de su inconsciente, incapaz de salir, afirmarse sobre ella misma y tener la fuerza necesaria de nadar hacía arriba. Era porqué moriría pronto, y visto su fin en el fondo de ese camino, ya no lucharía, más bien no necesitaba hacerlo. Sus padres estaban allí, en ese lugar que había divisado, ellos le sonreían y la saludaban con la mano, apremiándola a que se acercará. Ella les sonrió, y trató por todos los medios de nadar hacía ellos, pero algo la empujó a despertar, una figura fantasmal de mujer apareció entre las aguas. Por un instante tuvo verdadero terror, su cabello era largo y negro, casi cubriéndole el rostro; estaba demasiado blanca para estar viva...

_"Susuki tú debes vivir"_

Oyó esto dentro de su cerebro, cómo si se le clavara en la mente y no podía sacárselo. Estaba temerosa, sorprendida, extrañada de su situación. Y no sabía cómo saldría de esa muerte segura. Pero entonces, cómo respuesta a esa pregunta, la presión de las corrientes dejo de apresarla y la liberó, dejando que su cuerpo ascendiese. Sonrió, ya podía ver con facilidad.

_¡No iba a morir!_

Con sus últimas fuerzas, y empujándose con sus extremidades, sacó la cabeza del agua, respirando de nuevo el halito de vida que tanto había echado en falta hacía unos momentos; suerte que ahora estaba segura y sana, aunque aún le costaba respirar y sentía dolor en la parte del pecho.

- ¡¡Ah!! –Gritó cómo liberándose y después de mucho rato aferrándose a unas lianas que había pegadas en las paredes, se dio cuenta que eso no era la caseta del templo.

Es decir, estaba dentro del pozo, pero en vez de ver el techo que recubría la estancia dónde se hallaba, se veía un cielo grisáceo, cubierto de nubes. Eso era realmente raro y no entendía que podía haber pasado, pero estaba segura que era algo realmente raro e inusual. Por un momento pensó en subir y quizás así podría constatar que era lo que había ocurrido. En vano, trató de escalar por las plantas que bajaban hacía el agua; era una inútil en los deportes, pero seguro que si lo intentaba más veces lo conseguiría...

- ¡Vamos Susuki, tu puedes! –Dijo esta frase algunos cuántos millares de veces, la mayoría de las cuáles cuándo llevaba la mitad del pozo escalado, volvía a caer al agua cómo un peso muerto y resbalando por las lianas. Al fin, llorando de amargura por no poder subir, acabó por desistir de tan afanosa tarea. Entonces, cómo si alguien quisiera hacerle ver lo estúpida que llegaba a ser, se encontró una cuerda en el lugar en el que había estado tratando de subir todo ese rato. Tomó la cuerda, pero aún tardaría largo tiempo en lograr subir.

Salió de allí media hora después, con las manos magulladas por el roce de la cuerda y con el cansancio por bandera; se dejo caer en el suelo cubierto de matojos y malas hierbas y se tumbó, mirando al nublado de la tarde y haciéndose preguntas sobre que era lo que se suponía que hacía en un lugar cómo ese.

_"¿Estaré de verdad muerta?" -_Pensó ella con calma_–. "No creo."_

Sin duda, el viento que le acariciaba el rostro no era una mera ilusión, así que no creía estar muerta; lo que sí que estaba era un poco traumatizada, pues casi se había ahogado y eso tardaría en olvidarlo, ya que había sido horrible. Aparte estaba la visión de sus padres, que podía ser achacada a la falta de oxigeno, pero entonces ¿Qué era esa otra mujer que había visto dentro del pozo? ¿Un fantasma, una simple visión o simplemente la falta de aire? Que había estado a punto de morirse asfixiada no era una idea que se le hubiera ocurrido. ¡Realmente era cierto!

Espero hasta que sus ropas se escurrieron un poco, y con suerte el viento las acabaría de secar; se levantó de la hierba y discernió el lugar. Era una gran superficie de campo en tonalidades verdosas, con pequeñas flores de color blanco y amarillo que hacía un gran contraste con la hierba y el cielo ahora oscurecido por negros nubarrones de tormenta. Más allá y por los lados, se veía un gran bosque de árboles caduceos; la floresta se hacía más densa al llegar a los troncos. La muchacha caminó hacía allí; sus pasos la condujeron a la entrada de lo que pudo divisar era un oscuro bosque, las copas de los árboles tapaban la poca luz que ya había debido a la oscuridad del día.

Paseó un poco más, hasta que vislumbró un árbol que se alzaba majestuoso sobre el manto herbáceo. Su corteza estaba surcada por antiguas marcas que corrían por ella cómo si se tratase de cicatrices; sus ramas se veían fuertes y gráciles, además de que sus hojas eran de un verde penetrante. Era hermoso a sus ojos, le recordaba a uno que había visto en el templo aquella misma tarde; pensó un poco, se parecía demasiado. Era una de las cosas de aquella excursión que se le había quedado más en la mente.

Sin temor a equivocarse podía afirmar que ese era el árbol del templo.

Se acercó, y pudo ver el agujero que seguramente había dejado una flecha al clavarse.

_"¡Sí, es éste!" -_Se sorprendió al ver que era ese mismo agujero el que había en el otro árbol. La madre de Rin había mencionado que habían clavado al semidemonio de la leyenda allí, pero, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo podía ser cierto que ese árbol estuviera allí y que a la vez, tan sólo hacía unos minutos hubiera estado en otro lugar completamente diferente a ese?

**_De verdad no entendía absolutamente nada._**

¿Había sido víctima de un extraño campo magnético que la había trasladado a una realidad alternativa de Japón? o, ¿Quizás sólo era que había sido afectada por algún tipo de síntoma postraumático y ahora su mente no quería asumir la realidad? Posiblemente todo el mundo la rodeaba y ella no se daba cuenta de que estaban allí, o igual sólo era que estaba en coma en una cama de hospital y no podía despertarse; desechó esos pensamientos, sabiendo que había visto demasiadas series y películas de ficción. Entre estas paranoicas fantasías, no notó que alguien la observaba y se dirigía a ella, no con odio ni con malas proposiciones sino con una gran alegría.

Susuki oyó con efecto retardado, unos pasos que se le acercaban por la espalda y volteó rápidamente; observó a una mujer de unos cincuenta años que se aproximaba a ella con paso cauteloso, y que la miraba tímidamente. Poseía unos hermosos ojos ovalados de un matiz castaño parecido al de la corteza de un árbol. Pese a su edad, se veía de una belleza que muchas a sus años habrían deseado tener. Su rostro era redondeado y de expresión dulce, pero aún así se podía vislumbrar el sufrimiento en sus pupilas y eso restaba dulzura a la totalidad de la cara. La nariz recta, y los labios rojizos, cómo las cerezas en verano, cuándo los frutos se recogen. Vestía un kimono azul marino, que resaltaba su figura, con un obi blanco, todo ello muy simple; su vestuario estaba rematado por unas sandalias japonesas de tiras, del color de la paja.

- ¿Kagome? –Habló al fin, mirándola directamente a los ojos y no pudiendo reprimir algunas lágrimas-. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Sango.

-Lo siento señora, pero yo... –Tardó un rato en poder hablar, pero al fin lo hizo pausadamente–. Yo no soy quién busca, simplemente llegué aquí, y realmente no se...

-... -La mujer puso cara de extrañeza y la miró de nuevo, detallándola meticulosamente y fijándose más en sus rasgos-. Entonces quién... ¡¿Quizás eres su hija?!

- ¡Oh no!, Ni mucho menos, quiero decir, que la conozco pero... -Empezó a temblar un poco, sus ropas aún no se habían acabado de secar. Los recuerdos de hace unos momentos volvieron a su mente cómo en una carrera y, sin poder evitarlo aquél líquido que daba los sentimientos bajó por uno de aquellos orbes verdosos, hasta rozar su mandíbula-. Pero no se por qué estoy aquí, de verdad... ¡Alguien me empujo al pozo y yo, yo...!

Aquellas emociones le venían ahora, pues anteriormente no habían tenido tiempo de surgir. Por momentos se sentía liberada de toda atadura y al fin libre para poder expresarse a su antojo. No pudo acabar de hablar y cómo por instinto se echó a llorar en brazos de Sango. La mujer la agarró fuertemente por los hombros mientras oía sus sollozos, ahogados entre la tela de su kimono; las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder parar. Aquella persona le había inspirado tanta confianza que no había podido reprimir más lo que sentía y al fin lo había soltado.

Para su sorpresa constató que se había podido liberar de sus pesares, cuándo media hora después pudo levantar la cabeza, sonreír y pronunciar las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron.

-Tengo hambre. –Se acabó de secar los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos. Desde la hora de la comida que no se echaba nada a la boca y había comenzado a sentir su estómago crujir. Sango la miró divertida al escucharla hablar y se echó a reír. Susuki la miró y también sonrió–. ¿Me podría dar algo de comer?, podría pagarle haciendo alguna labor doméstica.

-No te preocupes, puedes acompañarme a mi casa, el pueblo queda muy cerca de aquí. -Le dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en el vital rostro–. Seguro que tenemos alojamiento y comida para una viajera.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar del que hablaba Sango. Durante la caminata Susuki se enteró que estaban en el siglo XVI, por lo que pudo suponer que aquél era el período de la guerras civiles de Japón, una época en que hubo muchísimos enfrentamientos entre las diversas regiones del país del sol naciente. Para cualquier historiador japonés o extranjero, estar en el lugar de Susuki habría sido un sueño echo realidad, pero a la muchacha sin embargo, no le hacía demasiada gracia estar en un siglo en el que sabía que existían los saqueos por parte de los bandidos y aparte las matanzas y cosas aún más horribles en los caminos.

Al cabo de un rato que a Susuki se le hizo muy corto debido a la animada conversación que Sango y ella estaban manteniendo, observó cómo los árboles comenzaban a escasear y poco a poco había más claros, que dejaron paso a un camino de tierra con algunas rocas y varios árboles de afiladas hojas; la muchacha admiró cómo caían algunas de ellas. Poco a poco se fue divisando el pueblo, de antiguas casas construidas con materiales artesanales, pequeñas y lindas cómo pocas. Las comparó con los enormes rascacielos de oficinas, de aluminio y metal. En cambio esas cabañas estaban hechas de madera y paja. La interrumpió de sus pensamientos una voz femenina y joven.

- ¡Madre! –Una muchacha agitaba la mano en la lejanía, esperando posiblemente a Sango–. ¡Madre!

-Mira, aquella es mi hija Kazue. –Dijo la mujer con tono alegre–. ¡Vamos, démonos prisa!

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, la chica se aproximó a ellas con cara de incertidumbre, otras voces clamaron el nombre de Sango y más personas se acercaron a dónde Susuki y Sango se encontraban. Todos la miraron

- ¿Madre, a quién traes? -Le dijo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo y luego observando a su madre esperando respuesta. A Susuki no le hizo gracia que la mirara de aquella manera, pero observó la situación sin abrir la boca-. ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Quién es, Sango-Sama? –Dijeron algunas voces esperando saber quién era esa extraña lo más pronto posible. Todos la miraban cómo si se tratase de un mono de feria, y eso la comenzaba a exaltar un poco, de nuevo estaba bajo presión, se sentía recaer en lo que antes le había ocurrido. Sango, quién se dio cuenta del estado de la joven, no respondió a la pregunta y tan sólo ordeno a su hija:

-Kazue, llévala dentro por favor. –Sin una queja por parte de la muchacha hacía su madre, tomó suavemente de la mano a Susuki y la obligó a pasar dentro de la cabaña. El interior era claramente japonés, de diseño tan simple que hacía aquel lugar hermoso. El tatami de madera dañada por los años y varios arañazos en algunas partes; un fogón justo en el centro de la habitación dónde se ponían a cocer los alimentos, para luego comerlos...

Susuki de nuevo volvió a sus ensoñaciones, de nuevo a pensar que todo lo que pasaba era un sueño y que tarde o temprano despertaría en su realidad y sus horribles pesadillas volverían en su día a día. Volvería a su rutina escolar cuando despertase, Sí... Cuando despertase.

Una sombra le oscureció la visión en ese momento y perdió la conciencia, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo que sólo escuchó Kazue, que le había dado la espalda por un momento para coger algo. La muchacha se dio la vuelta ante el golpe oído.

- ¡Madre!, ¡La chica!, ¡Se ha desmayado! –Gritó la muchacha asustada, reaccionando instantáneamente y agachándose dónde la joven yacía-. ¡Madre!, ¡Ven, por favor!

Los gritos fueron apaciguados por Sango, que entró cómo una bala en el recinto y miró temerosa la figura que yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Rápido, prepara un futón! –Dijo mientras tranquilizaba a su nerviosa hija con una palmada en el hombro–. No te preocupes, sólo fue un desmayo.

Entre sus sueños, Susuki sólo pudo oír algunos gritos pero no pensó que tuvieran que ver con ella, por una vez desde hacía meses podía dormir a gusto y quizás sus pesadillas no volverían a molestarla.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Nota de autora: ¡_**Hola de nuevo! Actualizando fic, supongo que lo haré cada tres o cuatro días. Espero que os esté gustando. Quiero agradecer a **UsakitoPau** y **Olga Aurora** por sus reviews, así como a las personas que leen y no dejan review. Igualmente me gustaría que me dijesen en que fallo, o si podría mejorar algo; realmente sería de mucha ayuda. En fin, muchísimos saludos, y gracias por leer. Un besito, Istha ;)


	4. ¿Cómo explicar cuando no entiendes?

**Disclaimer:** _**Ni los derechos de la serie Inuyasha ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Son de Takahashi Rumiko. Todos los derechos reservados.**_

_**Advertencia:**__ La historia contiene situaciones __**violentas**__ y __**ofensivas**__ para menores de trece años; lean bajo su propia responsabilidad. K+_

_**¿NOS CONOCEMOS?**_

_Por Istharneko__**.**_

_**Capítulo 4. ¿Cómo explicar cuándo no entiendes?**_

Susuki comenzó a estremecerse en sus sueños, ya que algo la estaba sacando poco a poco de su sopor. Logró ver algunas luces entre toda aquella bruma oscura en la que sólo distinguía pequeñas esquirlas de claridad; trató de abrir los ojos, los párpados se le pegaban, le costaba abrirlos una barbaridad. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, al fin logró separar sus pestañas y apreciar lo que se asemejaba al reflejo de un llameante fuego. Volteó un poco la cabeza, para descubrir a una figura sentada de rodillas justo a su lado. Cuándo logró verla mejor, se encontró con el rostro ladeado y adormecido de la chica que antes había visto, era la hija de Sango quién rato antes la había mirado de arriba abajo y con cara de pocos amigos.

Por el momento sus pensamientos estaban muy desordenados pero, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de desmayarse volvieron a su mente poco después de despertar; la excursión al templo sintoísta, aquella caseta del pozo en la que se había sentido tan rara y tras esto, alguien la había tirado a ese pozo de aguas estancadas. Recordó que tras esto casi se había ahogado dentro de ese horrible lugar, cómo aquel líquido poco a poco la tragaba y no podía salir de él. La chica miraba al techo mientras se perdía en cuántas situaciones se había metido en un sólo día. De verdad habían sucedido tantos hechos inexplicables en un solo día; Cómo por ejemplo esa aparición propia de una película de terror nipona, con la terrorífica visión de una mujer completamente vestida de blanco, totalmente pálida y con unos cabellos desmesuradamente crecidos y negros cómo la misma noche que parecía cernirse ahora en aquel lugar.

Rememoró que gracias a ese espíritu, por así llamarlo, se había salvado, o más bien tras su aparición había podido salir de allí, pues la presión que la mantenía sujeta se había relajado. Todo aquello parecía una demencia, pero, ¿Qué decir de la visión de sus padres? Ellos la saludaban y querían que fuese hacía allí, y quiso nadar con más fuerza para tratar de alcanzarlos, pero sencillamente no pudo...

Las lágrimas presionaban a sus pupilas por salir, se sentía amargada porque gracias a esa mujer había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar junto a sus queridos padres; lo que habría dado por estar ahora en ese lugar al que se habían marchado para no volver, pero no podía, y se sentía sucia y maldita por eso y sabía que algún día a ella también le tocaría, pero hasta ese momento ese sentimiento de suciedad seguiría allí, grabado a fuego en su piel y su cerebro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose cuenta que estaba cayendo en el pesimismo y eso no le hacía ningún bien; quería liberarse de aquella angustia que la corroía por dentro, ahora sentía de una sensación de falsa estabilidad, pero sabía que en cuánto abriera los ojos eso cimientos mal soldados se derrumbarían, y ella caería cómo una torre de naipes. ¡Por Dios! Notaba su rostro arder, se sentía cómo a punto de estallar.

¡Sus padres, sus amados padres!, ¡En que estuvo pensando cuándo los dejo ir tan rápido, realmente ella era la...! No pudo seguir profundizando, pues algo la hizo despertar de aquella sinrazón en la que se estaba hundiendo poco a poco. Un paño de agua fresca cayó sobre su frente con suavidad, refrescado sus neuronas y dejándola poco a poco en un estado de pasividad y tranquilidad casi inmutables. Oyó el sonido de la tela remojándose en el agua, más no abrió los ojos y volvió a sentir cómo se posaba en la parte superior de su rostro, sintiendo de nuevo aquella refrescante sensación.

Le agradaba sobremanera aquél contacto sobre su piel, tan fresco pero a la vez tan lleno de calor. De vez en cuándo notaba los roces de unos finos dedos. Se preguntó si era Sango, o quizás Kazue la que estaba allí aliviándole el ardiente rostro. Se decidió al fin a abrir los párpados, y observó a la muchacha con la mirada pendiente de ella

-Perdona si te desperté. -Dijo la voz de Kazue, casi cómo un siseo. Su mirada era de inquietud–. Estabas sudando y quise refrescarte. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí. –La chica no respondió durante unos instantes, contemplando a la joven directamente a los ojos; al final rió y dijo–. Me siento tranquilizada.

-No es raro, has dormido mucho. –Dijo torciendo los labios hasta que se formó una pequeña sonrisa. Ante la mirada de duda de Susuki, Kazue le dijo-: Fueron más de tres horas.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no suelo desmayarme pero han sido demasiadas emociones y...! –Un vómito de frases salió de sus labios al comprender la desazón que podía haber causado en aquellas personas. Iba a seguir disculpándose, pero la otra muchacha la silenció.

-No tienes por qué justificarte, deja la modestia de lado. -Sonrió de nuevo; parecía un forzoso y falso gesto. La chica palideció un poco ante tal expresión, pero lo dejo de lado y seguidamente Kazue reveló un rostro serio–. Verás, aquí no suelen llegar muchos viajeros y cómo observarás más adelante has causado muchísima expectación en el pueblo.

-Entiendo. –Asintió la joven. Seguidamente afirmó la mirada contra la de ella y dijo-: Me marcharé en cuánto amanezca, por eso no hay problema.

-No sé si me entendiste. Mi mamá me contaba hace años, que antes de yo nacer hubo grandes guerras entre clanes, pero no sólo entre clanes humanos, sino también entre grupos de youkais. –Susuki la miró sin entender mucho, y la muchacha prosiguió con su explicación-. Conozco por ella la leyenda de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus, que fue quebrada hace treinta años, pero cuándo fue reconstruida se uso para destruir a todos los youkais; a lo que me refiero con esto es que la persona que dio lugar a eso, ¡Vestía casi con tus mismas ropas! Por eso que tú hayas aparecido ha creado tanta extrañeza hacía ti. ¡La gente empieza a incomodarse y a tener miedo y tú eres la razón!

Susuki comenzaba a sentirse mal por las palabras que estaban surgiendo por los labios de Kazue. Puede que no la hubiese ni siquiera insultado, pero aquellos comentarios rozando la hostilidad, la maltrataban de una manera cruel. La joven, sencillamente, le estaba queriendo decir que era una molestia y que se marchase pronto, ya que su presencia estaba alterando a la gente. ¡Pero un momento!, ¡Ella no estaba allí por que quisiera! Lo que daría ella por estar en su casa en aquel momento y con la compañía de su tía; ahora sin embargo estaba sola en aquel fastidioso lugar en el que su única compañía era una persona que la estaba tratando cómo a una miserable. Eso no estaba bien, ella ni siquiera sabía por que estaba en esa época, ni cuál se suponía que era su misión allí si es que existía algo que realizar allí.

- ¡Oye pero...! –La chica la interrumpió de nuevo. Susuki cada vez estaba un poco más molesta-. ¡Déjame hab...!

-Mi mamá y yo pensamos que tu deberías irte lo antes posible. –Susuki la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba realmente cansada de escuchar esas cosas. Sentía rabia por no poder hablar, a cada rato la interrumpía; se estaba alterando y Kazue cada vez alzaba más el tono de voz.

- ¡¡Déjame hablar!! –Exclamó Susuki molesta, cuándo al fin la otra muchacha se calló. Se puso una mano en la boca, sorprendida por haber elevado tanto su voz–. Lo siento Kazue-san, no pretendí gritar.

- ¡Kazue! –Un grito desde la entrada de la casa las hizo sorprenderse a ambas, que se giraron a la vez; era Sango. No parecía ella. No quedaba ni rastro de la dulce mujer que la había acogido hacía tan sólo unas horas–. ¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre decirle eso! ¡Sabes que no es verdad!

- ¡Madre, pero... Nos traerá la ruina! –Exclamó la joven furiosa–. ¡Sabes que es verdad y aún así lo ignoras! ¡No te comprendo!

Kazue se marchó rápidamente y sin mediar palabra; Susuki sólo alcanzó a ver su rostro furioso observarla y luego girar la cara y caminando aún más veloz.

- ¡Siento lo que ha ocurrido Sango-Sama; en parte fue culpa mía! –Dijo la ojiverde en cuánto Kazue se hubo marchado; sentía que algo en su interior le decía que eso era así. No entendía por que le afectaba tanto, esa chica no la había tratado precisamente bien y aún así necesitaba decir que era culpa de ambas. Tras pensar esto, añadió-: Yo creo que Kazue tiene toda la razón del mundo.

-Mujer no te preocupes, ya le pasará.-Sango, que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo desde que su hija se marchó, se dignaba al fin a decir algo. Con semblante algo triste añadió-: Ella forjó un carácter muy duro desde que su padre se marchó, por lo tanto es muy terca. Pero siempre se le acaba pasando y vuelve a pedirme disculpas.

La chica se alzó del futón en el que descansaba y caminó hasta la puerta, dónde asomó la cabeza. Hacía rato que se había puesto el sol, y algunas nubes en tonalidades rojizas y violetas recorrían el cielo nocturno cómo si se tratase de serpientes.

El pueblo había tomado un matiz misterioso ahora que la profundidad de la noche empezaba a caer sobre él; el bosque aún se veía más intrigante y atemorizante ahora que los árboles se asemejaban a los horribles y espectrales seres de la noche, cuyas ramas parecían brazos agitados por una fuerza invisible. Susuki se alejó de la puerta un tanto recelosa de los aquellos gigantes verdes y de que su imaginación le jugara una mala pasada. La luna no podía verse a causa de las nubes que se arremolinaban en el manto estelar. Antes de entrar pero, vio a algunos aldeanos paseando por las calles, que giraron la cabeza hacía ella con miradas que no supo identificar debido a la oscuridad. La jornada de aquél día parecía haber terminado.

La chica entró de nuevo y se sentó sobre el futón. Sango ya había encendido el hornillo para empezar a hacer la cena.

-Perdona si te pregunto, pero desde que llegaste aquí ni me dijiste tu nombre. –Habló la mujer mientras preparaba algunos alimentos y utensilios de cocina. Creo que si vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo debería conocer tu nombre.

- ¡Oh! No es molestia, me llamo Susuki. –Respondió la chica, ahora sonriente y más animada que hacía unos momentos.

-Te pareces un poco a Kagome, pero debí saber que no eras tú. -Dijo Sango mientras preparaba en una cazuela el arroz que previamente había lavado y escurrido-. Lleváis casi el mismo atuendo, pero no os parecéis demasiado de cara.

- ¿Se refiere a que kagome es esa persona que les salvó y que también llevaba uniforme cuándo venía a esta época? -preguntó la joven, observándola mientras removía la cazuela grácilmente.

-Sí. Llevaba un kimono parecido al tuyo cuándo la conocí. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con salvarnos? –Le preguntó la mujer, extrañada–. No sé a que te refieres, Susuki-San.

- ¡Oh! Es que su hija me contó algo sobre una leyenda acerca una joya. – Respondió Susuki ante la duda de Sango.

- ¡Sí! La joya de los cuatro espíritus; debí hablarte de ella antes que nada. –Comenzó a explicar con lujo de detalles su historia-. En realidad proviene de mi pueblo, el cuál fue destruido hace treintaiún años, fecha en la que yo conocí a Kagome. La historia comienza con la joven Midoriko, ella era una poderosa sacerdotisa que vivió hace muchos siglos; se dice que en aquel tiempo las guerras y el hambre azotaban el país sin perdón. Los youkais en ese tiempo atacaban con más fiereza y ella poseía una técnica capaz de purificarlos y destruirlos. Ellos temían a Midoriko y por esto mismo intentaron matarla centenares de veces, pero sin embargo ella era tan poderosa gracias a su técnica que al final ella siempre acababa venciéndoles. Pero la sacerdotisa tenía un punto débil.. -Susuki se había quedado escuchando, pendiente de cada palabra que surgía de los labios de Sango, pero sin embargo esta calló y finalmente dijo sonriente-: ¿Qué tal si seguimos tras la cena?

-Tiene razón, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¡ja, ja! –La sorprendió cómo ella había cambiado de tema tan rápidamente. Preguntó curiosamente-: ¿Qué hay para cenar?

- ¡Domburi! –Exclamó alegremente mientras le servía a Susuki un cuenco con arroz hervido y le puso el resto de condimentos encima la carne cocida con el Dashi mezclado con la salsa de soja y demás condimentos que acompañaban a ese tradicional plato–. Espero que lo encuentres de tu agrado.

No hablaron demasiado mientras comían; Susuki notaba la mirada de la mujer que a veces se perdía mirando a la puerta y por la ventana. Probablemente pensaba que su hija volvería de un momento por la entrada y que comerían las tres juntas, perdonándose todas las fallas que habían ocurrido aquel día, y que tan sólo habían sido tonterías dignas de niños pequeños. La muchacha se sentía triste, y parte de la culpa de esa situación la tenía ella, y pese a conocer muy poco a esa persona sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. La señora la miró un momento y dijo:

- ¿Por que no comes?, ¿Acaso no tiene buen sabor? -Sango tomaba un trozo de ternera, mientas la miraba con una mezcla de ira y decepción, viendo que Susuki se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo, cómo pasmada y sin tomar la comida que ella le había dispuesto.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Sólo estaba pensando! –Exclamó sonriendo y cogiendo de nuevo los palillos. Comió lentamente, notando realmente buena aquella comida. En su época sólo en los buenos restaurantes se podía probar aquella riqueza de sabores; allí debía ser todo natural, claro sabía que esto era cierto porque cuándo caminaba hacía la casa no vio ningún supermercado, jugándole este sarcasmo a su mente rió para sí; a quién querría engañar haciéndose la graciosa, realmente nadie habría soltado una carcajada por ese comentario. Estaba tan distraída deliberando entre lo que hacía gracia y lo que no, que no se dio cuenta que la mujer ya había acabado de cenar y la observaba medio pensativa.

-Piensas demasiado Susuki-San, deberías confiar más en los demás para sincerarte con ellos. –La joven casi se atragantó con las palabras de Sango. No supo que decir–. Al menos eso es lo que apreció de ti. ¿Quieres que te siga contando sobre la Esfera de los cuatro espíritus?

-Claro que sí. -Respondió ella interesada en esa curiosa leyenda, pero a la vez extrañada por las palabras que momentos antes había dicho Sango, y que habían sonado particularmente ciertas.

-Pues continuaré, ¿Por dónde íbamos? –Preguntó la señora, con aire distraído.

- Oh... -Susuki hizo memoria y al fin dijo-: Creo que por el punto débil de la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, ya recordé. –Sonrió la mujer e hizo acopio de buscar en su memoria aquella parte de la leyenda. Comenzó a explicar-: Pues cómo te dije, la joven aunque poderosa sacerdotisa, tenía un punto débil aunque ella no lo supiera... En secreto, un hombre de su villa se había enamorado secretamente de Midoriko; los youkais al saber esto, poseyeron el cuerpo y alma de ese joven para que al fin pudiesen vencer a la temida sacerdotisa. –Hizo una pausa y tras ver que la joven la escuchaba atentamente prosiguió con el relato-. Se dice que Midoriko fue atraída por el muchacho hasta una cueva cercana a la que luego sería la villa de los matademonios. Allí tuvo lugar una batalla consagrada a destruir a la poderosa sacerdotisa, que duró siete días y siete noches; la joven, completamente agotada por tan ardua lucha, fue medio devorada, y en un último esfuerzo logró unir el alma de los youkai con la suya.

- ¿Pero, qué tiene que ver eso con la esfera, Sango-San? -Preguntó la muchacha interrumpiendo por un momento a Sango.

-Bien, lo que ocurrió es que al juntarse el alma de Midoriko con la de los demonios, surgió la esfera de los cuatro espíritus; y al estar esta formada por un alma pura y un alma demoníaca, hacía que la joya se pudiera ir para el lado oscuro o el claro. Pero esto justo hoy hace veintiocho años, la esfera desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó la joven, confundida.

-Pues por qué al fin los youkais fueron eliminados de este mundo. –Finalizó la mujer, aunque luego añadió-: Pero es extraño que tu hayas aparecido justo este día, cuándo justo hace veintiocho años que sucedió.

-En todo caso, yo no soy la culpable de estar aquí. -Dijo Susuki, alzando un poco el tono pero omitiendo todo lo que a ella le había sucedido ese horrible aunque excitante día–. Aunque creo que este fue uno de los días más increíbles de toda mi vida, cuándo vuelva nadie va a creerme; creo que me meterán de cabeza en el psiquiátrico.

- ¿Qué es un _psiquiátrico _Susuki? -Preguntó con curiosidad Sango. La chica la miró incrédula, pero luego entendió que estaban en una época en la que esos lugares aún no existían, y trató de explicarle lo más entendible posible lo que era el renombrado psiquiátrico.

Tras explicarle lo que era de una manera un poco brusca y que Sango quedara traumatizada de por vida, ambas decidieron conversar sobre otras cosas que no tuviesen nada que ver con locos.

- ¡Y me dijiste que Kagome tiene una hija! –Dijo alegremente la mujer, mientras hablaban animadamente sobre la época de Susuki–. Tienes que contarme tantas cosas de ellos...

-Oh sí, Taishou esta en mi clase, es una chica muy alegre, pero le gana el mal humor. -La muchacha rió y Sango murmuró un leve _"¡Igual que su papá!" _Con una sonora carcajada–. Pero yo no sé casi nada de ellos, quiero decir que casi ni tuve contacto, ya que ella y yo sólo somos compañeras de clase.

-Y que nombre le pusieron a esa muchacha, me haría una gran ilusión que le hubiesen puesto el mío. -La señora dijo esto muy emocionada.

-Se refiere a su nombre de pila, ¿verdad? -La pregunta era retórica–. Su nombre es Rin.

- ¿Rin? -Dijo pensativa para luego palidecer–. Esa niña...

- ¿Que niña, Sango-Sama? –Se exclamó la muchacha.

- ¡Oh, nada! -Dijo ella volviendo a su hermosa sonrisa-. Sólo que es el mismo nombre de una jovencita que le tenía muchísimo aprecio a Kagome. Recuerdo que todos lloramos cuándo...

- ¿Que le pasó? –Preguntó la muchacha extrañada de la mirada de nuevo triste de la señora, aunque esperando lo que en breve ella le contaría.

-Esa niña murió en el último combate contra nuestro mayor enemigo. -Dijo con pesar, y añadió-: Fue una verdadera tragedia para todos, pero a quién más le dolió fue a él.

- ¿Él? –Desde hacía un rato la chica no hacía más que preguntar, pero esta vez la cuestión le traía algo de pena y también fastidio; la muerte de alguien no era para alegrarse.

-Había un youkai al que acompañaba aquella chica. –Habló tranquilamente Sango, con la mirada perdida, cómo recordando-. Dicen que él la protegía, pero ignoro cómo se conocieron; lo único que sé es que su relación era muy estrecha, quizás más que la de un padre y una hija.

- ¿Quieres decir que él era su amante o algo parecido? -preguntó un poco cohibida ahora. Recordaba algunas novelas de relaciones prohibidas, pero la de un demonio y una humana superaba con creces a las telenovelas colombianas, argentinas y japonesas.

-Yo no he dicho que él fuera su amante. -Le recriminó Sango poniéndose cómo un tomate–. Pero sé que la protegía con todas sus fuerzas; mis compañeros y yo fuimos testigos en más de una ocasión y después de que ella muriera no volvimos a saber de él.

-Entiendo. -Constató ella-. Debe ser horrible perder a alguien tan querido, él debió perder la cordura... Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo.

- ¿Cuál es, Susuki-san? -La mujer la escuchó con atención.

-Pues que usted me ha hecho ver que todos los youkais son malvados, pero él que ese en especial llevará a una humana consigo contradice todo lo que a dicho; me parece extraño.

-Realmente yo tampoco lo entiendo. -Dijo la mujer también con la duda en el semblante-. Pero si bien también hay excepciones en este mundo. Se puede decir que ellos dos eran la excepción a la regla.

-Debe ser eso. –Susuki cambió de tema, para ir a uno que la traía de cabeza desde hacía un rato, ya que desde había llegado no había visto a ningún hombre en la casa- ¿Y que hay de su marido, Sango-Sama?

Una ola de terror chocó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera ante la expresión de ira que la mujer le mostraba desde el lugar en el que estaba sentada; sintió algo de miedo, y luego Sango, con voz amarga y chispas aflorándole de las castañas pupilas, comenzó a decir:

-Ese maldito desgraciado se marchó hace algunos años. –Lo contaba mirando a Susuki directamente a los ojos; la chica percibió un gran rencor en sus palabras-. ¡Me abandonó por una mujer más joven que yo...! ¡Y me dejo a Kazue, tuve que criarla sola!

-Vaya; siento haber tocado ese tema, Sango-sama. –Aclaró la muchacha, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad por que la castaña tuviera esos arrebatos.

-No te asustes por mi enfado, sólo es que cada vez que me hablan de ese carcamal se me alteran los nervios. –Dijo Sango ahora más calmada después de la inesperada reacción que había mostrado–. Ahora si no te importa, será mejor que vayamos ya a dormir; Kazue no vino a cenar, de verás me comienza a preocupar.

La muchacha observó cómo Sango contemplaba la oscuridad de aquella noche sin ninguna luz que la alumbrase, la luna estaba oculta por las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo; finalmente entró en la pequeña casa y fue hacía uno de los rincones, sacando lo que parecían ser unas mantas- después se dio cuenta de que aquello en realidad era un futón cómo en el que ella estaba sentada, - Sango lo extendió sobre el tatami y luego se dispuso a apagar el tenue fuego que había quedado prendido para la cena y la iluminación del lugar.

-Buenas noches Susuki. -Susurró la mujer, casi inaudiblemente mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama-. Espero que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches Sango-Sama. –Expresó la muchacha, con una sonrisa que la mujer no llegó a vislumbrar, ya que ahora la oscuridad de aquella noche lo cubría todo.

Ambas se acostaron, pero la joven no podía dormir; En parte estaba pensando en la historia de Sango con su marido, en la leyenda de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y también estaba preocupada por cómo estarían en su época. ¡Debían estarla buscando! ¡Por dios! Ahora que se daba cuenta, se metería en un buen lío; ¿Que diría a su regreso? Comenzaría a explicarles:_ " Si, es que me tiraron al pozo y aparecí en otra época."_ Pero siendo realista...

_**¡¿Quién diablos la iba a creer?!**_

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquello, sus preocupaciones iban más allá del hecho de que la iban a meter en un sanatorio por decir sandeces; también estaban los sueños, que aunque de momento hubieran desaparecido, sentía miedo de que de un momento a otro volvieran con la misma recurrencia de hacía unos días. Su temor no era infundado, y es que cada vez podía controlarlos menos y la estaban acabando por volver loca. Sin embargo en ese momento, estando entre toda aquella naturaleza la hacía sentir serena y calmada; aquella sensación era la mejor que había podido experimentar en mucho tiempo.

Descansó su cuello sobre la dura y pequeña tela que hacía de almohada, de nuevo volvió a su cerebro la historia sobre el youkai y la humana que lo acompañaba; una relación prohibida a ojos de todos y que siempre acababa en el fracaso. Y lo más importante, se preguntaba si los youkai podían sentir sentimientos tales cómo amar, odiar, enamorarse... Esos sentimientos tan ajenos a los demonios que ella conocía, que sólo se guiaban por la maldad y el poder. Si era así y ese youkai amaba a aquella mujer llamada Rin, ¿Qué debía haber sentido al perderla?, ¿Podía compararse al dolor de perder a unos padres? Ella entendía eso muy bien y...

_**Era horroroso.**_

Porque el día en que perdió a sus padres algo murió en ella, y había intentado esconder todos sus sentimientos tras una sonrisa, pero no lo había logrado del todo. Una parte de su corazón se había ido con el recuerdo de aquellos queridos padres que una vez le habían brindado esperanza y amor y lo más importante la felicidad de vivir con ellos.

Ahora se sentía sola y perdida en ese mundo para ella, tan desconocido y extraño que era la vida, y ahora en aquel lugar tan arcaico, perdido en el Japón antiguo.

Pensando en la tristeza de perder a los seres queridos, Susuki finalmente cerró los ojos y se durmió.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_Gracias a **Carrieclamp** por leer la historia, -me alegro mucho que te guste, espero me sigas dando tus opiniones sobre ella-. No sé cuando voy a seguir la historia, supongo que en cuanto tenga tiempo me pondré a hacer los demás capítulos (esto tira para longfic XD) Un besito a todaos/as,_** Istha~  
**_


	5. ¡AVISO!

**¡Hola a todas/os!**

Esta vez no os traigo ningún nuevo capítulo. Este mensaje es simplemente para despedirme de esta página, ya que por el momento no creo que el tema que estamos viviendo se solucione.

Supongo que por las denuncias de un grupo de personas que quieren lo "mejor" para sus hijos, fanfiction borrará las nuevas historias/capítulos que publiquemos que contengan violencia gráfica y lemon fuerte, osease, cosas explícitas (categoría MA) que aquí no están permitidas desde el 2002 (parece que ahora se van a poner serios) y además de eso, banearnos o "castigarnos". No estoy nada de acuerdo con esto y estoy segura que casi ninguno de vosotros lo está. Hay más soluciones que borrarnos las historias pero los señores denunciantes y los dueños de fanfiction tiene la última palabra de esto, así que la única opción posible es acatar.

Yo no quiero acatar esto, así que, después de haberlo pensado me retiro de aquí. Me gusta muchísimo esta página y me da mucha pena no volver a publicar más aquí pero las historias que escribo normalmente tienen contenido fuerte, así que me siento en la obligación de irme. No tengo mucho más que decir.

Todas las historias que he publicado se quedan en esta página, no las voy a borrar. Seguiré publicando en fanfic. es (que sí permite el contenido MA) con mi mismo nick, por si alguien está interesado en pasarse a leer las historias que publicaba aquí. Dejaré el enlace en mi página de perfil.

En fin, ¡un grandísimo saludo a todos y todas! Nos seguimos leyendo :)


End file.
